


My Amazing Boys

by nimery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft want to do something nice for Mummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Amazing Boys

Mycroft furiously combed his fingers through his hair while his younger brother threw away the charcoal-like pieces of the cake they tried to make Mummy. He sighed and picked the broom up from the floor. The kitchen was a disaster. Flour was spilled over nearly every surface and smeared across both boys’ faces. Mycroft heard the door open and shot a look to his brother, who had placed the cake dish into the sink.

"Mummy’s home." Mycroft said before sweeping the floor maniacally, causing a cloud of flour to form around him. Mummy’s footsteps could be heard clearly as they rang through the house. She was bound to enter the kitchen and see the boys covered in flour. Mycroft and Sherlock cleaned quickly but pristinely, leaving themselves the only thing in the room covered with flour. Mummy Holmes entered the kitchen, her curly black hair back in a bun and her blue eyes soft. Sherlock had gotten his looks from her, while Mycroft looked more like their father. She smiled at them and shook her head.

"My boys." She said, while gliding across the room and taking them into a hug. "My amazing boys."


End file.
